What the Heart Wants
by Nexis4Eva
Summary: Why when you have everything you've ever dreamed of does your heart want something else. Can one false move destroy a lifetime of happiness or can you get what you had back? Main Characters: Nexis and Sonny
1. The First of Many Accusations

__

What the Heart Wants

__

*~Prolouge~*

(Ned and Alexis have been married for 4 years and have a 3 year-old-daughter named Kristen Lila. They still live in Alexis' penthouse across the hall from Sonny. They are having a rough time right now, always yelling and constantly fighting with one another; They can't seem to figure out where it all went wrong. They have the life they've always dreamed right there, but it's falling apart right in front of their eyes. Ned had started touring as Eddie Maine again and was away for weeks at a time, during this period Alexis was growing increasingly close with Sonny.)

*~Chapter 1~*

***Alexis' Penthouse***

(Ned is lying on the couch holding a sleeping Kristen, when Alexis comes in from being across the hall. When Ned looks at her you can tell he is not to pleased with where she was and what time it is when she is returning. When he goes to sit up Kristen wakes up and goes running to Alexis' arms.)

Kristen: Mommy! _(Alexis picks her up)_

Alexis: Hey sweetie._ (kisses the top of her head)_ What are doing up so late?

Kristen: You promised me you'd read me a story and daddy said I could wait up for you.

Alexis: I did, didn't I? _(Kristen nods)_ well how about we go upstairs and do that right now. ok?

Kristen: Ok. Goodnight daddy. I love you.

Ned: I love you too princess.

(Alexis brings Kristen upstairs and after she reads her, her story she comes back down stairs to face Ned. Something she's not looking forward to. She sits down next to him on the couch)

Alexis: I'm sorry, I lost track of time.

Ned:_ (angry)_ There's no excuse. Do you realize what time it is we should all bi in bed.

Alexis: I know and I'm sorry. I had to finish going over those contracts for tomorrow.

Ned: You should have been reading our little girl a bedtime story. I tried to do it, but she wanted her mommy _(smiles slightly)_

Alexis: You could have gone over and got me, I was only across the hall.

Ned: yeah well maybe I didn't want to walk in on anything you didn't want me to know about?

Alexis: _(shocked, angry)_ What are you saying?

Ned: You know exactly what I'm saying, that maybe you and Sonny have more than just an attorney/client relationship.

Alexis: I can't believe what your implying!!

Ned: I don't hear you denying it. 

(With that she slapped him across the face and went upstairs where she laid down on the bed and burst into tears. Not soon after that Ned came in the room, sat down and took her into his arms where to his surprise she didn't pull away.)

Alexis: I don't know what's going on between us anymore Ned.

Ned: Neither do I. Listen, I'm sorry, I should have never have of said that.

Alexis: Your right it was uncalled for, but I didn't have to slap you either, do you need me to get you ice or something?

Ned: No I'll be fine. Let's just get some sleep. _(to himself, quietly) _Its us I'm worried about.

***Author's Note***

So what do you think so far? Should I continue? Let me know. All comments are appreciated. Thanks 


	2. A Realization

__

*~Chapter 2~*

***Alexis' Penthouse***

__

(Alexis couldn't sleep that night, so she just laid there. She looked at Ned and sighed, his words from earlier playing over and over in her head

"... maybe you and Sonny have more than an attorney/client relationship"

He was right. She didn't know when it happened but her feelings towards Sonny had changed. She didn't expect them to nor did she want them to. She was married and she loved Ned with her whole heart, sure they had their problems but it wouldn't and couldn't change that fact, well at least until Sonny. Maybe it was that one night, that one kiss that changed everything...

Sonny was teasing Alexis and they were having one of their typical fights, where he tells her to breathe and such.. (you get the idea I hope I couldn't write sexis fanfics if I tried) All of a sudden he leaned in and kissed her. She didn't pull away at first but she didn't escalate it any further. After a few moments Sonny broke the kiss.

Sonny: I'm sorry, Alexis. I don't know what came over me. Your married, I'm married. 

Alexis: It's ok. 

Ned never found out about that. They both agreed never to discuss it again and act like it never happened. And they did for the most part, but there was still an attraction and she knew it. Her thoughts were interrupted by a crash of thunder and a little girls scream brought her back into reality, as Kristen ran into her parents bedroom and climbed up onto their bed and woke up Ned as well.)

Kristen: Mommy, daddy I'm scared. 

Alexis: It's ok Angel, Everything is fine.

Ned: Mommy's right, it's just raining. Nothing to be afraid of.

Kristen: I know but I'm scared anyway.

Ned: Do you want to stay in here with us princess?

Kristen: Can I?

Alexis: Of course you can. _(she brushes a strand of hair out of the little girls face. In that moment she realized that she had to try her hardest to fight the feeling she was having for Sonny. If not for her marriage, but for her little girl, because a divorce would crush her.)_


	3. Engagements and Arguments

__

*~Chapter 3~*

***The Docks***

(The next morning. Ned is walking along the docks when he runs into Sonny. The last person he ants to see right now, in Ned's mind Sonny is the reason him and Alexis are growing further and further apart, He's losing his wife to a man he hates and he knows it. As much as he wants to deny it deep down he knows the truth and every time he sees Sonny he's reminded of that fact.)

Ned: What were you doing with Alexis so late last night?

Sonny: It was just a business meeting, calm down Ned.

Ned: Yeah, well maybe if you'd stop coming on to my wife I would. She's married to me, not you, so stay the hell away from her.

Sonny: There's nothing going on between Alexis and I. _(He knew differently but he promised Alexis he wouldn't say anything about that kiss and if it wasn't for that promise he would have said something right then and there.)_

Ned: Just stay away from her.

Sonny: Alexis is my attorney, we're going to see each other. If you and Alexis are having some sort of problem I am not the cause of it, take this up with her not me. Now if you'll excuse me I need to be somewhere. _(he steps around Ned, and continues on his way as Ned is left standing there glaring at him.)_

***Alexis' Penthouse***

(Alexis rolls over in bed to find Ned gone. She sighs as she gets up and puts on her robe. She notices a note left on the dresser.)

Alexis,

I went for a walk. I'll be back in an hour, so no need to worry. Kristen's still sound asleep, I moved her back to her bed. Hold my place. 

Love,

Ned

Ned: I thought you were supposed to hold my place.

Alexis: I just got up not 2 minutes before you came in. _(they kiss hello) _And why did you let me sleep so late? I need to be in court in an hour. 

Ned: Can't you just push it back and spend the day here with your husband and your daughter? 

Alexis: As much as I want to I can't I'm sorry.

Ned: All you have to do is pick up that phone, it's really not that difficult, but I see you'd rather go be with Corinthos. 

Alexis: We've been over that a thousand times. And why are you acting like this, what ahs gotten into you?

Ned: Like what Alexis, it's not like I'm asking that much of you. 

Alexis: Like your jealous, but there is nothing to be jealous of. And you know what I don't have time to deal with this right now. I have to be in court in less than an hour. _(she heads in to the bathroom)_

Ned: At least you realize there's something that needs to be dealt with. 

Alexis: Yes I do, but not now. Later. We need to get away from all this, sit down and have a serious talk. 

Ned: I couldn't agree more.

Alexis: Good, we finally agree on something. Now I need to get ready. I'll be home in time to go to Jax and Skye's engagement party with you, I promise.

Ned: Yeah ok, got get dressed. I'm going to go check on Kristen. 

__

***The Lake House***

*Note: In case I forgot to mention it Ned, Alexis, Jax and Skye are all friends

(Later on that evening. Alexis was home as promised, which avoided another fight. They seemed to be getting along for the most part, but it didn't change how either of them felt and they both realized that. The only time they seemed to be even slightly the way the were was when they were with their little girl. 

Ned, Alexis, and Kristen have just arrived at the party. Everyone is in attendance even Rae flew in from Llanview for the special occasion. And to their surprise everyone seemed to be behaving themselves, a miracle in its self.)

Alexis: Congratulations. _(giving both Skye and Jax a hug)_

Skye: Thank you.

Ned: You both deserve this. _(hugs Skye)_

Kristen: Auntie Skye look at my new dress! Isn't it pretty?

Skye: Yes it sure is.

Jax: Very pretty. Thank you guys for coming.

Alexis: Your welcome.

Skye: Hey I want to introduce you to my mother come here._ (They follow Skye to where Rae standing)_ Ned, Alexis this is my mother Rae Cummings. Mom, this is Ned, Alexis, and their little girl Kristen.

Kristen: Hi! You like my dress?

Rae: Hi Kristen, and yes I like your dress 

Kristen: Thank you.

Ned: It's nice to meet you. 

Rae: You too. Your daughter is absolutely adorable.

Ned and Alexis: Thank you.

Skye: Alexis I actually have a favor to ask you.

Alexis: Yeah and what's that?

Skye: Would you mind being my matron of honor at the wedding?

Alexis: Oh I'd love to. 

Kristen: What about me?

Alexis: What about you? _(she picks her up)_

Kristen: I wanna be in the wedding. Can I?

Alexis: Well I don't know. Your going to have to ask Auntie Skye and Uncle Jax.

Kristen: Auntie Skye can I be in yours' and uncle Jax' wedding? Pretty please, I'll be your bestest buddy.

Skye: Well how can I say no to that. Jax what do you say, shall we have Kristen here be our flower girl?

Jax: I don't know, do you think she really wants to, she has to get all dressed up and...

Kristen: I do, I really, really do Uncle Jax.

Jax: Well then I think we have ourselves a flower girl.

Kristen: Yay! (She practically jumps out of Alexis' arms and goes to tell the rest of the Quatermaines)

Jax: Actually Ned while we're on the subject would you like to be my Best Man?

Ned: Sure why not... It's not like it'll kill me.

Alexis: Ned.

Ned: What?

Alexis: You know what. _(her cell phone starts ringing and Ned looks quite annoyed) _That's me.

Ned: Ignore it.

Alexis: I can't do that. _(sympathetically)_ You know how I get when someone is trying to reach me. _(she answers it and starts to walk outside and Ned follows her) _Alexis Ashton... Yeah...ok not that I need to tell you this but don't say anything until I get there.

Ned: So what does Corinthos want now?

Alexis: You know I can't discuss my clients with you and I'm sorry honey but I have to go.

Ned: Yeah I know Corinthos calls and you go running.

Alexis: _(not wanting to start another fight totally ignores his last statement) _I'll see you at home. _(she kisses him quickly and leaves while Ned goes back inside)_

Jax: Where's Alexis?

Ned: She had to go. (clearly still mad)

Skye: Is there something going on between the two of you? I hate to see you guys fighting. 

Ned: No we're fine, we'll be fine. _(Kristen comes running over)_

Kristen: Daddy, where'd mommy go?

Ned: Mommy had to go to work. _(picks her up)_

Kristen: Again?

Ned: Yeah but you'll see her later. I promise.

Kristen: Is she coming back to the party?

Ned: I don't think so princess, but we'll see her at home.

Kristen: How come mommy always has to work?

Skye: _(saving the day)_ You know what Kristen, I think Jax and I need help opening our presents, do you want to help?  


Kristen: Presents?

Skye: Yep, come on. _(she goes with Skye forgetting all about her question and Ned mouths a thank you to Skye)_


	4. Why Bother?

__

*~Chapter 4~*

***Alexis' Penthouse***

(Later that evening. Ned and Kristen have just arrived home from Jax and Skye's engagement party. Alexis is not home as of yet and it annoyed Ned a little. His family was being torn apart piece by piece all at the hands of Sonny Corinthos. A man he despised to no end. Alexis is the love of his life and nobody was going to take her away from him, nobody. He would make sure of it.

About an hour later Alexis had gotten home. When she came in Ned and Kristen were sitting on the couch watching a movie. She was frustrated as hell and not ready to deal with yet another fight with Ned, but overall just glad to be home.)

Kristen: Mommy what took you so long?

Alexis: I'm sorry sweetie, I wish I could have stayed there with you guys. _(looks up at Ned briefly) _But I had to take care of something.

Kristen: It's ok I had fun with Auntie Skye and Uncle Jax. 

Alexis: That's good.

Kristen: Guess what?

Alexis: What?

Kristen: I made daddy bring you home a piece of cake. It was chocolate. 

Alexis: Thank you sweetie. I'll eat it in a minute. I need to talk to your daddy first ok?

Kristen: uh-huh. Mommy?

Alexis: What angel?  


Kristen: Will you share it with me, it was really good.

Alexis: Of course. Let me talk to daddy first though. While I talk to him why don't you go put on your pajamas and then by the time your done we can eat that cake ok?

Kristen: Yep. _(she goes upstairs and Alexis goes and sits on the couch next to Ned)_

Alexis: Hi

Ned: Hi.

Alexis: I'm sorry.

Ned: I'm sure you are, but let's not do this now. Not while she's still awake. Later.

Alexis: Yeah. _(she sighs)_ I really am sorry though.

Ned: I know. I believe you.

Alexis: I love you.

Ned: I love you too.

__

(she rests her head on his shoulder and he kisses her forehead. Then Kristen comes down stairs runs over to them and sits between them.)

Kristen: Can we have that cake now?

Alexis: Yes, come on let's go get it.

__

(Later, after putting Kristen to bed, Alexis and Ned are in their room. Neither of them has spoken really, they were just laying there thinking, but the silence became to much to take anymore.)

Alexis: Did you want to talk about...

Ned: What's the point you wouldn't tell me anything anyways.

Alexis: Just because there are certain things I can't discuss, doesn't mean we can't talk. There are things we need to deal with Ned, before its too late.

Ned: Yes there are.

Alexis: I don't know what's happening to us anymore. 

Ned: Neither do I.

Alexis: How do we fix it?

Ned: I don't know, Alexis, I don't know.

Alexis: We need to get away from all this, even if it is just for a weekend.

Ned: I couldn't agree more. 

Alexis: Ok soo...

Ned: You don't have any pressing business that has to be done this weekend do you?

Alexis: I don't think so. You want to go this weekend?

Ned: I think the sooner we figure this out, the better.

Alexis: True, but don't you have that...

Ned: I can reschedule it, right now this marriage means more to me than L&B.

Alexis: Where are we going?

Ned: I'll take care of it, all you have to do is make sure your schedule is clear.

Alexis: Your not going to tell me where we're going are you?

Ned: What would be the fun in that?

Alexis: I would know. For once. You never tell me.

Ned: Nice try but the guilt trip is not going to work. I have someplace in mind I'm sure you'll love it. 

Alexis: Not just one little hint?

Ned: Nope.

Alexis: Are you sure I can't persuade you to think otherwise. _(kissing his chest and making her way up to his lips)_

Ned: Well you could try, I doubt it will work, but I'm not against it. 

Alexis: Well I'm not one to give up that easily.

Ned: So very true. 

__


	5. Temptation chapters 59

__

*~Chapter 5~*

***Alexis' Penthouse***

(The next morning they awoke to the sound of the telephone ringing. Alexis was asleep with her head on Ned's chest. She groaned at the sound of the phone and looked up at Ned who was just barely awake himself.)

Alexis: Can we just ignore it, I am unbelievably comfortable.

Ned: We should answer it.

Alexis: I know but I don't want to deal with it right now.

Ned: Well I'll answer it and if it's Sonny, who I am almost certain you were referring to, I will just tell him your sleeping. 

Alexis: Thank you.

Ned: Your welcome. _(he kisses her forehead as he reaches over her for the phone) _Hello... Yeah, What is it that it can't wait until I get there...Yes I know that this is a huge problem, but it can wait until I get there in a few hours....What do you mean I have to go there?_(hearing his half of the conversation Alexis looks up at him. Curious as to what was going on.) _Why can't we handle this here?...Yeah ok, I'll be done there in a few hours, We can sort through it then...Yeah make the arrangements. We'll go over the details when I get down there, and we'll leave from there ok?... Yeah thanks for calling. Bye. _(He hung up the phone and sighed. Alexis looked at him expectantly, but knew the weren't going any where that weekend.) _

Alexis: What was that about.

Ned: That was John. There was a problem with one of the distributors in England. 

Alexis: Oh.

Ned: I know we were going to go away this weekend to talk, but I have to go to London.

Alexis: _(sighs)_ Oh well you have to go deal with the problem. It's ok.

Ned: I really feel bad about this.

Alexis: It's ok really we can talk when you get back. When are you getting back?

Ned: I'm not sure.

Alexis: When are you leaving?

Ned: Tonight most likely. I'm sorry.

Alexis: It's ok. 

Ned: Are you sure?

Alexis: Yes, you have to go handle this I understand. 

Ned: I love you , you know.

Alexis: I know you do, I love you too. 

Ned: I really wish I didn't have to go, we really do need to talk about a lot of things.

Alexis: I know we do. We'll survive, we will...I hope.

Ned: Look at me. _(he puts a finger under her chin and lifts it so he is looking him in the eyes) _We will get past this somehow. And when I get back we will go away and talk about everything that is going on between us, I promise. I'm not going to give up on us, Alexis. Not now, not ever. And I hope you won't either. I love you too much to let it end like this. 

Alexis: Same here. But I do have one question.

Ned: What.

Alexis: Who is going to make my coffee when your gone?

Ned: Very funny Mrs. Ashton. Are you sure your ok with this?

Alexis: Yeah I'll be fine. But seriously who is going to make my coffee when your gone?

Ned: Sonny?

Alexis: Don't even joke about that.

Ned: Sorry. 

Alexis: It's ok I still love you. 

Ned: Thank you.

Alexis: Your welcome.

Ned: I don't think we're going back to sleep are we.

Alexis: Probably not. Kristen will be up soon anyway.

Ned: True. So how about you take a shower while I make us French toast for breakfast.

Alexis: No.

Ned: Why not?

Alexis: How about we take a shower and then you make us French toast.

Ned: Even better. I'm surprised I didn't think of that myself.

Alexis: So am I. 

Ned: I'm gonna miss you when I'm gone.

Alexis: I know I'll miss you too. Now how about that shower? _(smiles suggestively)_

Ned: Race ya.

__

*~Chapter 6~*

***Alexis' Penthouse***

(Alexis is in their bedroom sitting on the bed talking to Ned. He's been gone almost three weeks now and it has put yet another strain on their relationship, which was already near breaking point. One wrong move right now on either one of their parts could have devastating consequences. Both Alexis and Ned knew that. But she couldn't resist the urge to get closer to Sonny while Ned was away, she didn't want to hurt Ned or their marriage anymore but temptation was to great. And unknown to Alexis in London there was somebody who was trying her hardest to get Ned's attention. A new artist he had found while out there, her name was Jillian. And Ned was tempted he really was, but then he thought of Alexis and their little girl. He wasn't ready to give up on their marriage just quite yet.)

Alexis: I miss you.

Ned: I miss you too honey.

Alexis: When are you coming home?

Ned: Soon, I promise. _(Kristen walks into the bedroom)_

Kristen: Who's on the phone mommy?

Ned: Is that Kristen?

Alexis: Yeah. _(to Kristen)_ It's daddy. Want to talk to him, I bet he wants to talk to you.

Kristen: Yeah. _(Alexis hands the phone over to Kristen) _Hi daddy!

Ned: Hey, princess. I miss you.

Kristen: I miss you too daddy. When are you coming home? You make better French toast than mommy does. 

Ned: _(laughing) _Very soon. So, your mom tried to cook, huh?

Kristen: Yeah but it didn't work, very good.

Ned: Well don't you worry I will be home before your mother burns the place down trying to cook again.

Kristen: _(giggles)_ Your funny daddy.

Ned: Thank you. Hey is mommy still there?

Kristen: Uh-huh. Want to talk to her again?

Ned: Can I?

Kristen: Yep. I love you daddy. Here's mommy.

Ned: I love you too princess. _(Kristen hands the phone to Alexis, just as a Jillian walks into Ned's office.)_

Jillian: Hey Neddie. What are you doing here so early? I thought you would be exhausted after last night. _(Alexis looks horrified on the other end of the phone. But tries to mask it.)_

Ned: Hey can this wait, I'm on the phone.

Jillian: Yeah. Meet me in my room in about an hour ok?

Ned: Yeah sure. _(she leaves his office and he turns his attention back to Alexis)_ I'm sorry sweetie.

Alexis: _(visibly hurt, but trying her best to hide it from Ned, who didn't think anything of it because nothing had happened) _It's ok. Who was that?

Ned: Her name is Jillian, John found her and got her to sign a contract with L&B.

Alexis: Oh. 

Ned: _(sensing something)_ Alexis What is it?

Alexis: Nothing. I just miss you.

Ned: I miss you too. I will be home soon I promise. Most likely this week. 

Alexis: Really?

Ned: Yeah. I'm just about done here and then we will be heading back to Port Charles. 

Alexis: We?

Ned: Yeah. John convinced Jillian it would be easier if she moved out here. Look Honey I have to go, I'll talk to you later tonight. I love you. 

Alexis: I love you too. _(she hung up the phone and then sighed. She trusted Ned, she did. But something about the tone in Jillian's voice worried her. She knew she had no room to talk but she couldn't help but feel the way she did. She got up and went down stairs when there was a knock on the door and she went to answer it only to find the one man she was trying to avoid at all costs. Sonny.) _Hi.

Sonny: Hi. Can I come in? 

Alexis: Yeah sure. What's up? 

Sonny: I need you to get me a restraining order on AJ again.

Alexis: Why what happened?

Sonny: He cornered Michael in the park, while Leticia was getting him some ice cream. He was scared out of his mind. 

Alexis: I'm sorry is he all right?

Sonny: He should be. So can you have that filed today?

Alexis: Yeah first thing. Is there anything else? 

Sonny: Uh yeah there is.

Alexis: What?

Sonny: I was wondering if we could talk. 

Alexis: What do we need to talk about?

Sonny: Ever since that night a few months back

Alexis: What's your point Sonny? _(he didn't say anything he instead grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into a passionate kiss, which she didn't pull away from, but responded too. He broke the kiss a minute to two later and she looked at him expectantly )_

Sonny: Now tell me you didn't feel anything when I kissed you. 

__

Back in London...

(Ned arrived at Jillian's and she answered the door and instead of expecting to see her ready to work she was wearing a sexy black silk nightgown.)

Ned: I thought we were going to work.

Jillian: We are. _(pulling him into the room)_

Ned: I don't know what you think is going to happen here.. but _(before he had a chance to finish she backed him against the door and kissed him hard on the mouth._)

__

*~Chapter 7~*

***London***

(Ned pushed her off of him and she looked at him stunned)

Ned: What the hell do you think your doing?

Jillian: What does it look like I'm doing Ned? _(she walks closer to him and starts to unbutton his shirt, she can tell she's getting to him, but Ned is trying his hardest to resist it. He took a step back and was backed up against the wall again and she moved closer and kissed him again. He couldn't help but respond to her this time, but is senses did come back and he pushed her away again.)_

Ned: I'm married. _(trying desperately to get a hold of himself)_

Jillian: Don't worry Neddie. My lips are sealed. _(she tries to kiss him again, but he stops her)_

Ned: I'm not going to do that to her. 

Jillian: How will she ever know? I'm certainly not going to tell her and I wouldn't think you would. 

__

Ned: That's right because nothing more is going to happen.

Jillian: I know you want to Ned. It was only a matter of time.

Ned: How do you know what I want?

Jillian: I can tell by the look in your eye when you talk to your little wifey your having some sort of problem. I am only here to help. 

Ned: First thing first if my wife and I were having a problem it would be none of your business.

Jillian: And Secondly?

Ned: You are not here to help you would only make things worse.

Jillian: Obviously she isn't giving you what you need. I can.

Ned: No you can't.

Jillian: Let me try. _(she preceded to finish unbuttoning his shirt and she rubbed her hands across his chest before moving to unbuckle his pants. Then she kissed him, but this this time he couldn't resist, temptation was to great. They walked across the room never breaking the kiss as they made their way to the bed.)_

Back In Port Charles...

(she was silent)

Sonny: Tell me you didn't feel anything in that kiss. _(she slapped him)_ I deserved that.

Alexis: Yes you did. What were you thinking?

Sonny: Alexis their has been this thing between us ever since we kissed that night. I figured you felt the same way , the way you've been acting around me lately. You really didn't feel a thing?

Alexis: yes I felt something! And I am working really hard at trying not to feel anything! Yes I am attracted to you physically, but I love Ned.

Sonny: I know you do.

Alexis Then why did you do this? Why did you have to complicate things?

Sonny: I didn't mean to upset you Alexis. 

Alexis: you didn't mean to upset me?

Sonny: No.

Alexis: Look we've been over this. Your married to Carly. I love my husband. Whatever feelings have for you I need to fight. If not for my marriage then for Kristen. And you have to do the same. I don't know if you really love Carly...

Sonny: I do.

Alexis: The you need to fight this as well. You need to forget whatever feelings you have for me. 

Sonny: I know, your right.

Alexis: Thank you. _(completely dismissing the matter) _Now I will get right on this and file it today. Don't worry about AJ getting to Michael anytime soon. 

Sonny: That's it? End of discussion?

Alexis: How are we supposed to ignore it and pretend like it didn't happen if we keep brining it up? _(Alexis notices Kristen coming down the stairs out of the corner of her eye) _Hey angel. Is the movie over?

Kristen: Yep. What are you and Sonny taking about?

Alexis: Nothing you need to worry about. Actually we just finished and he was going home.

Kristen: Cool.

Sonny: I was.

Alexis: You are. _(she gives him a look that says don't start this in front of my daughter look)_

Sonny: Yeah I was. Bye Kristen.

Kristen: Bye. _(Sonny leaves)_ Did daddy tell you when he was coming home?

Alexis: He sure did.

Kristen: When?!

Alexis: At the end of this week.

Kristen: Yay!

Alexis: You don't like it when daddy goes away do you sweetie?

Kristen: No. Caitlin said here daddy went away and never came back. I don't want daddy to do that. 

Alexis: No daddy would never do that. He would miss you way to much. 

Kristen: I know. But I still miss him though.

Alexis: Yeah I do too. But he calls us right? And he always comes home right?

Kristen: Yep. Is he calling again to say goodnight?

Alexis: Of course. 

__

*~Chapter 8~*

***London Airport***

Ned was on the plane home a day later. He felt unbelievably guilty over what had happened with Jillian. How was he ever going to tell Alexis this. And it was something he had to tell her. He knew it would make getting their relationship back on the right track even more difficult than it was already, but it had to be done. And the sooner the better, because still after everything that happened Jillian was still going to be working for L&B. He needed her so he wouldn't have to start touring again, if there was any other way he could have saved his company and saved his marriage he would have done it in a heartbeat. When he had talked to Alexis that night she could tell something was wrong he told her it was nothing and he knew she didn't believe it. He only hoped she could forgive him. He sighed heavily as he thought back on the night before events. 

__

**Jillian: Obviously she isn't giving you what you need. I can.

Ned: No you can't.

Jillian: Let me try. (she preceded to finish unbuttoning his shirt and she rubbed her hands across his chest before moving to unbuckle his pants. Then she kissed him, but this this time he couldn't resist, temptation was to great. They walked across the room never breaking the kiss as they made their way to the bed. Things intensified quickly but then something caught Ned's eye. The watch he was wearing. It was a birthday gift from Alexis and Kristen. It was a painful reminder of what he was about to do to his family and he was glad. He had regained his rationale and broke the kiss, rolled off of her and grabbed his shirt and started to get dressed.)

Jillian: What are you doing?

Ned: I can't do this to Alexis... to my little girl.

Jillian: Why the hell not?!

Ned: It's not right and I am not going to put my family through this. (and with that he walked out the door and left)**

All he could do know was thank god he didn't sleep with her. Although he had no idea what he was going to do when she showed up in Port Charles to start work. He had to make things right with Alexis and that was that, he couldn't allow her to distract him again. When he got home that night both Alexis and Kristen were already in bed. He put his coat in the closet an left his bags by the door as he proceeded up stairs. first stopped in Kristen's room. The sight of her sleeping peacefully almost made it seem like all that was wrong didn't matter. But unfortunately it did. He walked over to her and adjusted the blankets and kissed her forehead before going to his bedroom. He walked in and found Alexis laying there sleeping, but she had fallen asleep in her work. He gently removed her glasses from her face and took all the papers off the bed. She stirred a little but didn't wake up. He went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. He came back and got underneath the comforter and wrapped his arms around Alexis before turning off the light., she woke up instantly at the feel of his touch and turned to look up at him. 

Alexis: (sleepily) I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow.

Ned: Look at the clock honey, it is tomorrow.

Alexis: Haha very funny. I missed you so much. _(she kissed him and he tensed a little. she noticed it but didn't want to bring it up tonight. Tonight she was just glad he was home.) _

Ned: Same here. _(he kissed her) _Now let's go to sleep. We can talk in the morning ok?

Alexis: Yeah. I love you.

Ned: I love you too.

*~Chapter 9~*

***Alexis' Penthouse***

_The next morning Ned and Alexis were asleep, Ned with his arms around Alexis. He was awake, he couldn't sleep, all he could think about was how he was going to tell her what he almost did. Was she going to be able to forgive him? So many questions, that he didn't want the answers to. If only he could go back in time and erase that night. And what made it worse is that he knew she knew something was off. He laid there staring at her while she slept, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face, he kissed her forehead and rubbed his hand up and down her arm. Kristen opened the door to her parents room and walked in._

Kristen: Mommy can you..._(noticing Ned)_ Daddy! _(she ran over and jumped on the bed getting a groan from Alexis)_

Ned: Hey Princess. 

Kristen: Mommy wake up daddy's home.

Alexis: _(sleepily)_ I know sweetie.

Krsiten: I missed you so much!

Ned: Well I missed you too. _(he tickles the little girl and she giggles) _What do u say we go downstairs and make breakfast and let mommy sleep a little longer?

Kristen: Can we make French toast?

Ned: Of course. 


End file.
